onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mythbusters
Zoro as First Mate in One Piece Yellow? Hi guys. I have a really prickly question. In the wikia it is said that Zoro can not be considered to be the First Mate, since Oda has never officially said, but in One Piece Yellow in a little paragraph on page 46 he is referred just as 副 船长 (Fuku Sencho). Then I wonder, this information can be considered canonical or not? I entrust to you.' 18:11, May 28, 2013 (UTC)' Wrong article. First Mate also no. SeaTerror (talk) 18:21, May 28, 2013 (UTC) We'll need a link to the page. 18:24, May 28, 2013 (UTC) This is the page http://img9.imageshack.us/img9/7081/046wo.jpg 18:34, May 28, 2013 (UTC) That doesn't show us anything. Still the wrong article btw. SeaTerror (talk) 18:37, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me but this is the first time that I write on the wikia, can you tell me what is the right article? tnx Here. 18:42, May 28, 2013 (UTC) How about you guys first check the rumor that you guys made yourselves and many people start believing and theorizing wrong things because of that rumor....check Mihawk's page, you wrote that "Their battles were said to shake the whole of the Grand Line and Mihawk often sought Shanks out for duels." while nothing like that was mentioned on Manga or SBS but that made people believe Shanks was the previous Strongest Swordsman and....Minatoze Narutomaki (talk) 03:43, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Overhaul I think these pages are in need of large-scale change. Their biggest problem is that they are full of sections about issues from 7-10 years ago, and many of the sections are not relevant to wiki readers today. These pages can be very helpful, but it's more difficult for them to be of help if they are bogged down by old issues no one cares about anymore. Here are my broad suggestions for each subpage: *Misunderstandings and Mistranslations: Simply removing the many irrelevant sections it contains, especially most of the ones hailing from Alabasta Arc to Marineford Arc. We can get into a detailed discussion about what should go and what should stay if this broad motion is approved. *Speculations: As it is now, I don't think the "Resolved" section is very helpful, as most if not all of it just tells readers that are caught up what they already know. I think a better use for the "Resolved" section would be for speculations that still float around DESPITE being resolved. Everyone who's caught up knows that Bepo and Pekoms are minks; "Nami having Haki", on the other hand, is one such speculation that caught-up readers might actually still have, and so could help inform them. *Rumors: I'm starting to think this page has run its course. It's full of a lot of old and irrelevant stuff, and a lot of the newer stuff is just speculations. In this new age of the internet, where we have several outlets for OP news and consistently reliable places to read/watch OP, rumors have died down a fair bit. If the occasional big rumor were to spread around in the future, we could probably incorporate it into the Misunderstandings and Mistranslations page. *Translator Jokes and Fake Spoilers: I definitely think this page can go. With English readers now being able to read quality manga, including the official release, on a consistent schedule, for free, translator jokes and fake spoilers are rare, and can almost always be exposed within days if not hours. There's only one section on the page that dates to after 2010, and that one is more just misinformation than a prank. *FAQ: Definitely think it can be overhauled, but nothing specific in mind yet. Let me know your thoughts on these broad ideas, and we can get into specifics if they make the cutting room floor. My goal for the Mythbusters pages is for them to be dynamic, constantly staying on top of discussions and issues within the fandom, and issues that are resolved/lose relevance would be removed or at least archived. I just know, given a certain recent edit war and discussion, that we may not always agree on what constitutes a relevant issue to cover on these pages, so hopefully this discussion can break ground on that. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:30, May 27, 2019 (UTC) I completely agree with what you've proposed, Kaido. I agree with the end of Rumors and Translator Jokes. I support your goal. I will have more to add once we get into the nitty-gritty. 02:27, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Sounds good. If Rumors is deleted, "Low Ratings for Animated Cover Stories" and maybe "Oda Said So!" should be kept somewhere. 11:58, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Some of them have images. Technically all the pages could have just been one giant page instead of split up. Except the FAQ one which is useless. Some people also still think Tashigi and Kuina are the same character. SeaTerror (talk) 18:23, May 28, 2019 (UTC) So it seems like people support this rolling. Let's continue with the Misunderstandings and Mistranslations culling. Sections I support being removed: *NHC10: Page is rarely edited, not a topic of discussion *Okama Coat: I was a little confused by this one, needless to say I think this issue can be relegated to Bon Kurei's page *Baroque Works Agents: With the release of Vivre Card most people know the agents' real names, and nobody thinks Bon Kurei is Bentham's real name. *Eating two Devil Fruits: I'm really not sure what it means referring to it being "impossible to transfer fruit powers", this section doesn't make much sense to me and I've never seen anyone believe this section's myth. *Zoans can talk to animals: This is already stated to be a less popular misunderstanding, it's probably obsolete now. *King of the Sunny: This is more of a speculation, and was disproved when the Sunny debuted, well over a decade ago. *Garp Captured Roger: Should have been removed over a decade ago when Rayleigh revealed the truth back in Sabaody *Moria is a former Shichibukai: This is true now, lmao. Everyone knows he was a Shichibukai during Thriller Bark *Moria is a Giant: Not a belief anymore. *Moria's nickname is King of the Depths: I personally have never heard of this. Unlikely people still believe this. *Absalom raped Nami: This hasn't been added to their wiki pages, seems irrelevant otherwise. *Mihawk's Blade type: Not a topic of discussion/frequently undone edit *Final Yonko: No one thinks Hancock is a Yonko *There is no Dadan: Lmao *Male and Female Fish/Mermen: Doesn't seem to be a common misconception post-Fishman Island *Hito Hito no Mi Model Female: This one is just funny *Double D Roger: Nice title. Not a common misconception *Hancock's Haoshoku Haki Mastery: That one mistranslated line hasn't had impact on any edits/discussions afaik *Dadan's Appearance: A relic from before she was introduced *Ace's Father: Everyone who's at least at Marineford knows the truth. I don't think there's any need to keep it around for those who aren't caught up that far. *Inner Chicken: This became irrelevant after Chapter 401 came out *Aokiji is the Strongest: Definitely no longer a belief after his fight with Akainu *Let's Do the Time Warp Again!: Bad title. Not a common belief. *Level of Shanks and Whitebeard's Haki: This mistranslation is no longer in the public consciousness *The Marineford War is broadcasted all over the world: Very very minor *Enel and Lucci: This is based on a wiki edit from 2006. Needless to say, it's irrelevant. *Oars will be in Chopper Plus: Long resolved. *Timeskip Myth: The timeskip is now a focal point of the series. This has definitely run its course. *What Camie said about Hody Jones?: Very minor and old *Luffy hating Fish-Man Island?: Same as above *Zoro's New Bounty: Long since cleared up. Also, no longer his current bounty. *Luffy's normal attacks are "Gear First": This idea seems to have died down quite a bit *Blackbeard Did Not use the Gura Gura no Mi During the Timeskip: Also very minor and old *Capone Bege's Bounty is 3 Billion: I myself added this one in 2016. Long since cleared up. Let me know if you disagree with any of these being removed, or if there are other sections you think should also get the boot. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 14:56, May 30, 2019 (UTC) I've seen the King of the Depths one used more recently. SeaTerror (talk) 08:16, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Hey, uh... I definitely missed the boat (and then some) on this one until it was too late, and I don't particularly object to the Rumors section getting nuked (half the stuff on there bled into "Misunderstandings" or "Speculations" anyhow), but might I be allowed to re-add at least a few, in particular the "Oda spared Pell because of 9/11" one? I still see that rumor floating around nowadays, and I believe the Podcast trotted it out as fact just a few months ago. (I found out about this in the first place because I was about to add a slight amendment to my entry there - Oda did write in to condemn 9/11, in an issue of Shonen Jump that came out about October-ish, as this chap recorded down in the Chapter 201 entry. Still not proof of anything but I suppose it moves the needle a centimeter toward the theorists' side...)RubberLotus (talk) 23:42, August 5, 2019 (UTC)